dos soledades se unen
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: 2 adolescentes descubren que el lazo que los une no solamente es el de la amistad y enfrentan el reto de pasar de ser solo amigos a algo mas ¿se atreverán?
1. Chapter 1

Dos soledades

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: 2 adolescentes descubren que el lazo que los une no solamente es el de la amistad y enfrentan el reto de pasar de ser solo amigos a algo mas ¿se atreverán?

Capítulo I: Recuerdos

Era una maña gris y fría de otoño, la pequeña niña de la mano de su padre fue a llevar un hermoso ramo de jazmines a la tumba de su madre (las flores favoritas de la difunta) fallecida hace exactamente un año. Mientras el padre de la pequeña limpiaba la tumba de algunas hojas que habían caído y pulía la lápida, ella decidió dar un paseo por el campo santo.

De pronto, vio una bella laguna artificial donde algunos cisnes nadaban delicadamente, estaba absorta viendo el espectáculo cuando vio que cerca había un pequeño niño de uno años así como ella, lloraba desconsoladamente. Por ese motivo ella se le acercó y le pregunto:

_ "_¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"_

_"_Hoy es el funeral de mí querida madre. Estoy muy triste" _

_"_Cuando mi mama se fue al cielo, hace un año exactamente, una noche en la que yo estaba llorando triste por la partida de mi madre, mi papa me dijo que ella desde el cielo podía verme y sería muy angustioso para ella observar que estaba llorando por su culpa .La tuya seguramente también puede observarte y no querrá que sufras por ella. Además mi papa me dio esto"_

La niña le mostro un bello collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, que cuando se abría mostraba la foto de la mama de la pequeña. "_mi padre me dio este collar y me dijo que cada vez que extrañara a mi madre mirara esta foto"._

El pequeño de brillantes ojos dejo de llorar, y cuando estaba a punto de presentarse, el padre de la chiquilla grito angustiado por no saber el paradero de su hija

_"_hija , hija ¿Dónde estás?"._

_ "_ya voy papa". _Mirando al niño la chiquilla le dijo al niño. "_Me tengo que ir mi padre me está buscando". _

La pequeña se levantó y se fue corriendo olvidando el collar que le había mostrado al chiquillo cuyo cabello era como la nieve.

Fin de capítulo, continuara…

Nota de la Autora: aunque este capítulo es muy corto, créanme la historia es muy interesante (no es porque yo la escribiera). A todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia por favor escriban que piensan de ella sea bueno o malo.

2


	2. la estudiante nueva

Capitulo II: La chica nueva

8 años después

El reloj despertador hacia su trabajo sonando a las 6:00 am para despertar a cierta jovencita pelinegra que sintió que no había dormido nada. La chica frotaba sus ojos azules y mientras se dirigía al baño, recordaba lo que la mantuvo intranquila durante la noche. Se la paso pensando en un acontecimiento de su niñez, de una vez que fue al cementerio y como perdió un collar muy especial para ella. Claro también como en esa ocasión conoció a un niño peli plateado que la impacto al verlo tan triste.

Después de un rápido desayuno que consistió en una rebanada de pan y una manzana. Se arregló para su primer día en el nuevo colegio. El uniforme era sencillo, una falda azul celeste y una camisa blanca, el cual ella decidió darle un toque más chic al utilizar un lazo azul en su negra y larga cabellera.

Pero cuando miro el reloj ¡ya eran las 6:30, llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases! Seguramente eso daría muy mala impresión de ella.

_Es tarde, es tarde _decía la jovencita corriendo por las calles mientras terminaba de hacerse un moño azul en el pelo .La adolescente iba tan distraída en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera vio con quien se tropezó, segundos después estaba en el suelo de rodillas frente a un chico

"_oh lo siento señorita, no la vi. _Mientras el joven le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, le pregunto "_¿le hice daño?" _

"_Tranquilo no me paso nada, más bien la distraída era yo. Mi nombre es Rin Shiroi ¿y el tuyo?". _el joven le respondió

"_Yo me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho. Por el uniforme que llevas ¿vas al colegio Takenodai?" _

"_si ¿Por qué?" _

"_porque yo también asisto a ese colegio, pero nunca te había visto" _

"_es que soy nueva. Me mude de Kyoto a esta ciudad y me trasfirieron de colegio" _

"_si quieres, te acompaño" _

"_perfecto" _

Y comenzaron a caminar al colegio ya mencionado

"_¿y qué año cursas?"_

"_estoy en 2do de secundaria" _

"_yo también. Significa que seremos compañeros de clase ¿y vives por aquí cerca?"_

"_si a dos cuadras de aquí en una casa con un gran jardín de jazmines blancos" _

"_¿Jazmines? Mi flor favorita, me gustan tanto que incluso mi perfume es de jazmines. Yo vivo en un departamento a unas 4 cuadras de aquí" _

"_entonces, si quieres puedo esperarte en la salida e irnos juntos ¿Qué te parece?" _

"_Buena idea, eres muy gentil, aunque viví en esta ciudad cuando era niña no recuerdo bien todas las calles de por aquí y podría perderme si camino sola" _

Siguieron caminando y hablando muy amistosamente .Al llegar al colegio, El la condujo a la oficina del director donde la joven primero debía registrarse para empezar con sus clases

En la oficina del director

"_¿puedo pasar"? _pregunto la chica después de tocar la puerta

"_Adelante, está abierto"_

"_¿usted debe ser el Director Miroku?"_

"_así es, ¿y usted debe ser la señorita Rin Shiroi la nueva estudiante trasferida desde Kyoto?"_

"_usted está en lo correcto" _

"_El color de sus ojos y cabello son como los de su fallecida madre. Realmente, usted es muy parecida a ella"._

"_eso me lo dicen muy seguido, gracias"._

"_Bueno, supongo que está aquí, por la inscripción en el 2do año de secundaria que su padre solicito para usted". _

"_si, así es". _

"_regularmente, solicitaría que uno de los padres o representante del nuevo estudiante se presentara también para formalizar la inscripción. Pero, en su caso, hare una excepción porque conozco bien a su familia especialmente a su padre y se lo ocupado que esta. Además le pedí al colegio donde usted estudiaba en Kyoto que me enviara sus calificaciones y son bastante impresionantes, tiene un excelente promedio, realmente usted es muy aplicada" _

La joven se sonrojo un poco por el comentario del director, le avergonzaba un poco que hablaran de su inteligencia.

"_bien_ _señorita Shiroi la llevare a su salón, sígame por favor"._

"_muchas gracias". _

El director acompaño a la nueva alumna hasta la que sería su aula de clases. Luego se dirigió a la docente y alumnos diciendo:

"_Buenos días profesora Sango, buenos días estudiantes, el día de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera de clase la señorita Sango. Ella antes estudiaba en un instituto en Kyoto, les agradecería que fueran lo más corteses y amables con ella y la ayudaran a ponerse al corriente en todas sus materias. Profesora Sango prosiga con su clase, y disculpe la interrupción". _

"_No se preocupe. Señorita Shiroi sea bienvenida al colegio Takenodai .Pase y siéntese al lado del joven de cabello blanco, cerca de la ventana"._

La joven al ver al muchacho quedo muy impresionada realmente era muy guapo, aunque se veía un tanto rudo pero eso era compensado por la linda sonrisa que el adolescente tenia.

Durante la clase de matemática de la profesora Sango, por primera vez en su vida no puso atención a la clase de un docente. Solo veía aquel chico que la había cautivado, claro de reojo tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta.

Deseaba saber su nombre, pero le daba mucha vergüenza preguntárselo. Afortunadamente la profesora Sango apuntando directamente al joven dijo:

"_Inuyasha Taisho, pase a la pizarra y resuelva este ejercicio"._

"_profesora, mejor que mi hermano, yo no entendí nada"_

"_está bien, Sesshomaru Taisho, usted que tiene el mejor promedio en mi clase, pase y resuelva el problema"._

"_por supuesto profesora" _

En coro varios dijeron en tono de burla_: "claro el cerebrito de la clase"._

Sesshomaru se sintió un poco triste por lo que pensaban sus compañeros de él. Mientras tanto Rin recordaba con pesar que en su antigua escuela sus compañeros de clase la llamaban de la misma forma.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases, como habían convenido Sesshomaru acompañaría a Rin hasta su casa. En el camino la joven pelinegra le pregunto:

"_¿conoces bien a ese chico?" (_Fingió que no recordaba su nombre) "¿_Cómo es que se llama? .tiene el cabello blanco como tu y es más o menos alto". _

" _ahhh… mi hermano Inuyasha "_

"_si ese"_

"_es un poco flojo pero es una buena persona ¿Por qué?_

"_es que….. Quiero conocer bien a mis nuevos compañeros"_

"_Pelea muy bien él es el capitán del equipo de lucha"._

"_hablando de otra cosa, sé lo que se siente ser la nerd de la clase y que se burlen de ti, yo lo era en mi otra escuela. Pero no se lo digas a nadie. No sé porque pero siento que puedo confiar en ti" _

"_gracias, ¿y que más te gustaría saber de nuestros compañeros?_

"_no se… ¿Inuyasha tiene novia?_

_Rin ¿te gusta Inuyasha?_

Fin del capitulo

Nota de la autora: siempre me ha gustado Sesshomaru, siempre me ha parecido injusto que lo vean como un sujeto frio y sin corazón. No sé qué piensan ustedes. Comenten sobre eso 

5


End file.
